honest_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
Paramore
Paramore '''is a FORMER EPIC POP PUNK GAMER NOW GONE JUST POP band that came together in 2004, by Hayley Williams on vocals and a bunch of guys that a lot of people don't really give a shit about anyway because everyone loves Hayley on guitar, bass and drums. They gained popularity for being EPIC POP PUNK GAMERS in the mid 2000s with Myspace anthems such as Misery Business and Crushcrushcrush, but let's be fucking honest here. Hayley Williams is legitimately the only member that people give a shit about, because she's considered by 9999999% of people to be the hottest thing ever created. Helped further after a n00d of her was leaked on Twitter in 2010. Jon, host of music critic channel ARTV, is known to be a fucking massive fan of Paramore and has expressed his interest in them multiple times in videos, going as far as to include Hayley Williams in thumbnails. In 2010, brothers Josh and Zac Farro, guitar and drums respectively, had enough of playing second fiddle to Hayley and fucking left, writing a lengthy blog statement that exposed the band as nothing but merely a manufactured product and that Hayley was the only one signed to a label, making the 'band' a bunch o glorified backing musicians by default. This caused an uproar and total confusion as Paramore fans' brains all collectively shut down at having to decide whether their precious band was bullshit or not. In 2015, their bassist Jeremy Davis left and then subsequently sued the fuck out of the band for not giving him credit on songs that he wrote except one short generic ass royalty-free sounding ukelele interlude on their 2013 self-titled album. However the court ruled his claims as bullshit and it was settled a year or two afterwards. Honestly, would you be surprised if that was true? Around 2017 Paramore decided to just go hipster pop with sprinkles of Anxiety Pop with their latest album After Laughter. The only redeeming quality of this change was that the band didn't just go 'FAWK GITARRZ AND DRUHMZ', but their latest music has consisted of 'I'M DEPRESSED' set to upbeat music. The album is absolute fucking trash and people ate that shit up for the sake of it being 'EVOLOOSHONNNN'. However, in late 2018, genuine tragedy stuck. The fucking ridiculous situation where something is embroiled in controversy all of a sudden for no reason after being on this planet for a long time and having no problem ate up Paramore, who announced that they would be dropping Misery Business over ONE line. "ONCE A WHORE YOU'RE NOTHING MORE I'M SORRY THAT'LL NEVER CHANGE". ONE LINE. ONE FUCKING LINE. SOMETHING THAT '''COULD HAVE BEEN CHANGED. But no, let's drop the song that MADE us just to appease a bunch of ignorant politi-fags who caused a fuss over fucking petty 2 year old shit. Hayley likes to put this as 'I WAS LE SEVENTEEN AND I'M OLDER NOW' but pfft, come on. You were forced to. Hayley Williams now parades around as a 80s-nostalgia-circlejerking hipster, just asking for a new musical revolution to happen and make bands like Paramore irrelevant, like Nirvana did to hair metal and the Sex Pistols TRIED to do with the Stones and the Who. Mike from the Become the Knight has since christened Paramore as 'Paraless'. Category:Bands Category:Bands that threw their roots out of the window Category:Bands not for everyone Category:Bands known for one person Category:Bands who changed genres Category:Bands who made fucking trash albums